


All Work And No Play

by SometimesAnAries



Series: Learning As We Go [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Blood and Violence, Boundaries, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesAnAries/pseuds/SometimesAnAries
Summary: Serina deals with an unexpected visitorTom works hard on his plans, and suffers the consequences
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s), Walden Macnair/Evan Rosier
Series: Learning As We Go [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584997
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"And five, six, seven, eight," Mrs. Yakov counted.

The group of girls swayed back and forth in time, going through the steps of their routine. Serina watched as the extras danced, catching every misstep, every slip-up, and wondered why the coach wasn't scolding them for it. Not a half an hour ago Mrs. Yakov was jumping down her throat for stepping two inches too far to the right, yet here she was, letting these girls get away with the atrocity before her.

"They're getting better," Eva whispered.

"They still suck," Serina grumbled in response.

"Yea," Eva giggled, "They do."

"Why do they get away with being awful, but I get yelled at for making a simple mistake?" Serina asked.

"They're just extras," Eva shrugged, "People like you and I mean more to the production than them."

"You don't get yelled at the way I do," Serina countered cutting her eyes at the girl.

"I'm better than you," Eva smirked at her.

"Good point," Serina chuckled.

"So," Eva pushed a bit of dirt around with her slipper, "I was wondering if I could come by tonight."

Serina furrowed her brows at the girl, "Why? What's wrong?"

Eva didn't usually ask to come over to Serina's. If she wanted to mess around, she would invite Serina over to her place since she lived alone, and didn't have to worry about anybody bothering them. If Eva was asking to stay over, there was definitely a reason for it.

"There's just been weird things happening around my house lately," Eva shrugged, "It's making me uncomfortable."

"Do you think it's Chris?" Serina asked.

"I'm sort of worried it is, but I can't be sure," she sighed.

Eva's ex-boyfriend still hadn't gotten the hint that she had no intentions of giving him a second chance. He had been seen around the opera house on and off ever since their confrontation. Eventually, Serina convinced Eva to tell security about it, and they banned him from the property. That didn't stop him from stalking her when she wasn't working. As time went on, Eva became increasingly more uncomfortable anywhere but work. It was only a matter of time before the metaphorical shit hit the fan. 

"You can come over tonight. We'll leave together," Serina set a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

Eva smiled up at her, "Thanks Serina. I really do appreciate it."

* * *

Bang bang bang

Serina peeled her eyes open, peering around the dark room for the source of the sound. A groan, and the sound of rustling sheets caused her to look to her right. She looked over as Eva shifted with a frown on her face, her eyes closed tightly. 

It was silent for a few more moments, and Serina closed her eyes, hoping to get another hour or two of sleep.

Bang bang bang

Her eyes shot back open, frustration brewing in them. Someone was beating on the front door, and every bang that echoed into the room grated on her nerves. Rolling out of bed, she threw on a pair of night pants and a sports bra, and snuck out of her room. 

Descending the stairs, Serina watched as Walden wrenched the door open, apparently just as angry about the noise as she was.

"What the fuck do you want at this hour?" he spat.

"Let me see Eva," the person on the other side of the door responded, "I know she's here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Walden threw up his hands, "I haven't seen her all week. She's not here. Go away, and quit beating on my door."

"Don't lie to me," Chris spat, pointing an angry finger at the man, "I saw her come over last night, and I haven't seen her leave."

"That's sort of creepy, don't you think?" Serina spoke up as she reached the bottom step. 

Walden turned around and looked at her, not realizing she was behind him until now.

"What's creepy is the fact that you're fucking my girl," Chris countered, shifting his angrily pointed finger at her instead.

"First off," Serina held up a finger, "Just because she stayed the night doesn't mean I'm fucking her. Second off, if I were fucking her, how is that creepy? People fuck people all the time. Third off, she's not your girl. You two broke up over a month ago. You need to learn to let go."

"We only broke up, because you were putting lies in her head!" he shouted, "We were happy before she met you."

Serina stepped down from the last stair and slid past her cousin. Chris stood well over a foot taller than her, but she didn't let it intimidate her. His right hand was gripping the doorframe, his left still pointing angrily at her. Serina hooked her thumbs into the back pockets of her night pants, and tilted her head back to hold eye contact with him. 

"What lies?" she asked, "She left you because you kept putting your hands on her. The only thing I did was give her a safe place to go when she was afraid of you. Don't put the blame on me when you know it's your fault she left you."

"You made her think I was a monster," he growled.

"You are a monster," Serina smirked at him.

"I love her!" he shouted angrily.

"You have a shit way of showing it!" she shouted back.

"You know what?" Chris calmed down eerily quickly, "This has nothing to do with you. Let me talk to Eva. I just want to talk to her."

"No," Serina responded firmly, "If she wants to talk to you, she'll talk to you. I'm not letting you in my house. You can go suck a dick."

"Listen here you fucking bitch!" he shouted, his anger flaring back up instantly.

Chris went to lunge through the door at her, and Serina realized, at that moment, that she had forgotten her wand upstairs. She took a step back, attempting to shield herself with her arms, but knowing it would do no good against the man.

A stunning spell whizzed past her and made contact with his chest before he could reach her. It knocked him back, causing him to step out of the doorway. Serina acted quickly, knowing if he regained his footing in time, he would come barreling inside, and cause a whole new problem for her. She grabbed the door and slammed it shut, quickly locking it before he could try to reopen it.

"Eva's here?" Walden asked once the man was securely locked outside.

"Yea," Serina nodded, letting out a yawn, "She thought Chris was stalking her, and obviously she was right."

"What a creep," he shook his head.

Walking back into the living room, Walden took a seat on the couch next to Evan. Serina followed him into the room, catching sight of Tom. He eyed her, an irritated look on his face. She noticed his wand was drawn, and could only assume he was the one to stun Chris.

"Morning, Riddle," she greeted.

"Morning, Selwyn," he responded.

She walked past him, making a beeline for the kitchen. She needed some caffeine after waking up to such an aggressive situation. Serina had only been in the kitchen for mere seconds before Tom walked in. His steps held a purpose, and she knew she wouldn't have to dig for questions, they were no doubt coming whether or not she wanted them to.

He pressed his chest to her back, pinning her to the counter as she filled the kettle with water. She continued as if he hadn't caged her in, and was breathing down her neck. It wasn't until he grabbed the kettle from her hands and moved it out of her reach that she turned her head to look at him, silently telling him he had her attention.

"Did you fuck her?" he hissed in her ear.

Serina chuckled, "Can I have some tea first?"

"I asked you a question," he growled demandingly.

With a sigh, Serina slumped against the counter, purposely shifting her hips so her arse slid along his crotch. He gripped her hips firmly in response, keeping her in place.

"Answer me," he spat.

Serina rolled her eyes, wondering to herself why she was having to deal with all of the demanding men this morning. Reaching down, she pinched the skin on his wrist hard and twisted. He hissed in pain and released one of her hips. His movement gave her just enough room to turn around and face him. Tom didn't let her have the freedom for long, pressing against her again, this time pinning her wrists to the edge of the counter.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked casually.

"Tell me," he growled, his face inches from hers, "you didn't fuck her."

"I didn't fuck her," Serina rolled her eyes, not intimidated by him in the least.

"Are you telling me the truth?" he asked.

"I'm telling you what you want to hear," she grinned, "You just told me to tell you I didn't fuck her."

"You are being extremely defiant this morning," he growled.

"And you are being extremely demanding," she quipped.

She tried pulling one of her arms free, but Tom held her firmly in place. She glared at him, trying to give him enough of an attitude that he would let her go. When he didn't, she huffed dramatically in frustration.

"Let me make tea," she whined, "It's too early for this shit."

"Tell me…" he began slowly.

"I didn't fuck her, Tom," she rolled her eyes, "Bloody hell."

"Did you kiss her?" he asked, leaning in to brush his lips across hers.

Serina tried to move in and close the gap, but Tom moved away before she got the chance. She bared her teeth in defiance as she pulled at her arms again, not caring that her skin was digging into the edge of the counter.

"Let me go and I'll tell you," she bargained.

Tom smiled down at her, knowing damn well he was getting his way, and enjoying every second of it. He released her left arm, and almost immediately she draped it over his shoulder and pulled him closer. Serina moved in and ran her lips along his jawline, stopping at his ear to nibble on the lobe. She felt him melt into her, and tilt his head slightly to give her more access.

"I didn't do anything with her," she whispered in his ear.

"No?" he asked equally as quiet, "Why not?"

"I don't have to fuck everything that ends up in my bed," she responded.

Her tongue darted out and ran along the shell of his ear, and Serina swore she heard a quiet gasp.

"No," he agreed, "You don't. You've got quite the track record with this one, though."

"Track record?" she smirked, "How often do you think I fuck her?"

"More often than you fuck me," he responded with a grin, "For now."

Serina leaned back and met his eyes, her brows raised in surprise. 

"You think I'm going to fuck you again?" she chuckled.

Tom ground his hips into hers, holding back a groan as the friction did exactly what he wanted it to.

"I think you're aching to fuck me again," he growled in her ear.

"Can someone at least make some tea first?" Eva spoke from behind Tom.

The unexpected voice caused Tom to jerk his head to the side. He fixed the girl with an angry glare, both because she had snuck up on him, and because she had interrupted his interrogation.

"Can I help you?" he asked shortly.

"Yea," she nodded, "You can get the fuck out of the way so I can get the kettle and make my own bloody tea."

Serina wasn't able to stop the chuckle that bubbled up from her chest.

"Someone's grumpy this morning," she commented.

"I woke up to Chris yelling, and walk in to you two dry humping each other on the counter, and no fucking tea," Eva snapped, "Yea, I'm grumpy."

"Could it be that you're grumpy, because you didn't get laid last night?" Serina asked with a grin.

"Oh yea," Eva rolled her eyes, "That too."

She shot Tom an angry glare as she reached around them and snatched up the kettle. Tom was caught off guard by the girl's foul mood. The last time he saw her she was timid, and hadn't spoken to him at all. He had expected that trend to continue. Apparently, now that she knew who he was, and had no doubt been filled in on his and Serina's history, she wasn't nearly as shy around him. 

"I apologize for the delay in tea," Tom told the girl.

"Shove it up your arse," she spat back.

Serina bit her cheek to stifle her laughter. Eva was rarely pleasant in the morning without her caffeine, but she was particularly feisty today. Serina had expected it, to an extent, but Tom was completely unprepared.

"I beg your pardon?" he quipped, obviously not amused by her tone.

"I said…" Eva started.

"That tea's not going to make itself," Serina cut her off.

Eva's glare switched from Tom to Serina.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Eva spat.

"You heard me," Serina responded without hesitation, "You're over there bitching about tea, yet I don't see you making any."

"It should have already been made," Eva snapped, "Instead, you two…"

"I am not responsible for your caffeine intake," Serina cut her off again with a stern look, "and neither is Tom. Don't be a bitch just because you woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Nobody is putting up with your attitude this morning."

Eva opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it, holding intense eye contact with Serina. She wanted to argue. She was in a shitty mood and she wanted to take it out on somebody, but Serina wasn't allowing that to happen. Eva turned around and focused on the kettle, getting the water to boil before preparing her cup of tea.

"You want some?" she asked.

"Yea," Serina nodded.

"Then make your own fucking tea," Eva snapped.

She snatched up her cup and walked out of the kitchen. Serina couldn't help but smirk, knowing the girl would be fine in just a few minutes. Turning her gaze back to Tom, who still had her pinned to the counter, she smiled.

"Where were we?" she asked, "Oh yea, you think I want to fuck you again."

"I know you want to fuck me again," he purred, leaning in to ghost his lips over hers, "If you're not fucking her, you've got to be fucking somebody."

"That's where you're wrong, Riddle," Serina said quietly, "I'm not nearly as much of a whore as you are. I can last longer than a week, unlike you."

"That was a long time ago," he countered, "You'd be surprised at what I can do now."

"Is that right?" Serina asked, leaning in.

Tom nodded, moving away before she got the chance to capture his lips.

"Can you move so I can get some tea then?" she asked with a grin.

Tom smiled, "Yes I can. I'd really rather not though. I'm enjoying where I'm at right now."

Serina reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, yanking back roughly and exposing his neck. Leaning in she bit down hard on the flesh, gaining a hiss from him. She released the skin after a moment and placed a wet kiss on the forming welt. Darting her tongue between her lips, she licked the length of his neck until she reached his ear where she nibbled on the lobe a bit more roughly than before.

"Let me go before I mark you up so badly you won't be able to work today," she threatened.

"Fuck," he sighed, "If I didn't have so much to do today, I would say that is a fair trade off."

"Move, Riddle," she chuckled.

Tom took a step back, releasing her pinned arm and looking down at her with a glazed over look. Serina slid past him and grabbed a cup from the cabinet, dropping a tea bag into it.

"Would you like a cup?" she asked, turning her head to look back at him.

Tom nodded, leaning back against the counter to make sure he kept his footing. He had expected to walk in here and get her worked up. Instead he was left with wobbly legs, and a racing heart, and all she had done was tease him a bit. It was a stark reminder of how much control she still had over him. A few choice words and a bit of pain had him half hard already. Tom could only hope she was at least half as worked up as he was. If she wasn't, he needed to try harder.

* * *

"My Lord," Abraxas called tentatively.

Tom looked up from the papers placed on the desk in front of him, turning his gaze to the man in the doorway.

"He's here," the blonde explained.

"Bring him in," Tom ordered.

Setting the paperwork aside, Tom leaned forward in his seat, placing his elbows on the desk and intertwining his fingers. He watched the door with a look that meant nothing but business, waiting for his guest to be ushered in. If he was going to convince this man to work underneath him, he needed to show that he was worth working under.

A man with long, sandy blonde hair stepped into the room. He entered with a relaxed, almost bored gait. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his trousers, and his shoulders relaxed. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, no strand left free from the tie. Despite the man's bored look, and lack of greeting, his suit spoke wonders. It was obviously custom tailored with some of the finest threads Tom had seen in a long time. Even Malfoy didn't wear something so flashy unless he was at a formal event, yet here this man was, wearing it to a meeting with him. It said the words Tom wanted to hear without the man even needing to speak. It said he wanted to impress Tom, wanted to give off a strong first impression. Tom had to admit, it was working. 

The blonde sat down in the chair across from Tom and leaned back, getting comfortable in his seat. He crossed his legs, and rested his elbows on the arms of the chair, letting his hands drape over the front.  Tom looked him over, taking in the man's casual look. When Tom's eyes met his, he could see the man was anything but comfortable. He hid it well, but the blonde was nervous, his nerves no doubt getting worse under Tom's intense stare. This was exactly what he wanted to see. A calm exterior with the correct amount of apprehension hidden beneath the surface.

"Corban Yaxley," Tom addressed him after several minutes of tense silence.

"In the flesh," Yaxley responded with a smile.

"You are currently working as an Auror," Tom continued, "Is that correct?"

"It is," he nodded.

"How do you like the job?" he asked conversationally.

"Did you ask me all the way here to talk about work?" Yaxley smirked.

"I asked you all the way here to question you," Tom stated calmly, "I expect answers. Or are you just here to waste my time?"

Yaxley's smile faded, his features returning to their resting state. The two men were feeling each other out, and Yaxley was slowly learning Riddle wasn't a man to play with.

"It's an interesting job," the blonde answered the question, "I deal with a lot of different cases, different situations."

"You're trained to think on your feet, no doubt," Tom added.

"Of course," Yaxley nodded, "It's the only way to survive in this field."

"Do you believe you've been trained well?" Tom asked.

"I do," he stated, "I'm third in line for Head Auror when the old man finally steps down."

"How would you like to be second in line?" Tom asked.

"I'd like it better than third," Yaxley smiled, "Is that your offer?"

"What makes you think I plan to offer you anything?" Tom raised a brow at him.

"Forgive me," Yaxley chuckled, "I'm not good at this small talk. You want something from me, and I want something from you. Can we just cut to the chase? It's my day off and I'd like to enjoy it if I can."

Tom smiled, a sinister, almost threatening look on his face. His eyes bored holes into the man across from him, and before the blonde knew what was happening, Tom was digging through his mind.

Legilimency was a skill Tom had been honing for some time now, and it was easy to break through the man's barriers, especially since he hadn't been expecting the assault. Tom was able to dig fairly deep before the connection was broken. He had seen not only the man's work, and a handful of his arrests, but also things buried much deeper. Family, friends, romantic interests. Before Yaxley was able to regain control of his own mind, Tom had just enough information to keep him in check should he decide this partnership wasn't going to work out. 

When Tom met his eyes this time, those emotions that were hidden so well before, were now blatantly present on his face. Yaxley looked scared, and Tom had to admit, he definitely liked this look on the man. He should be scared. Tom was dangerous, and now Yaxley was fully aware of that fact. 

"Why did you do that?" Yaxley growled out.

"Did you not just ask me to cut to the chase?" Tom asked, "I'm merely trying to save you some of your precious free time. It would have taken you all day to give me what I'm asking for. Now, we can get down to business."

"What do you want from me?" Yaxley asked, not amused in the least.

"I want your cooperation," Tom stated, "I want you to push your way to the top of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and enforce the laws I put in place. I want you to control your department in the way I tell you to control it. Does that sound like something you are capable of doing?"

"You want me to corrupt the other Aurors?" Yaxley asked.

"I want you to corrupt every single person you come into contact with," Tom smiled.

"What do I get out of it?" the man pressed.

"You get to live out your fantasies," Tom explained, "You get to use the Unforgivable curses without boundaries. Take all of that pent up anger out on those that get in your way. Nothing will stop you from killing the man standing between you and the position of Head Auror. I am offering you a life without consequence. The life you've always wanted to live. All you have to do is follow my every order."

"And if I decide not to?" Yaxley asked, "If I decide I don't want to be your lackey, what will you do?"

"I'll kill you," Tom responded, the words rolling off his tongue with ease, "but not before I kill your parents, your sister, the girl you've been speaking to in accounting, and your best friend, who we both know is not cut out for the job, but you've been protecting just so he can feel like he's not a complete failure. I believe that is a fair trade off, don't you?"

Corban Yaxley was seething in his seat. He had walked into this office expecting to engage in a healthy debate with the man running the underground organization called the Knights of Walpurgis. He had hoped to gain a bit more information on him, maybe play the man into giving him more than he was initially offering.  What he hadn't been expecting, was for this man to pick delicate information from his mind and use it against him. He was a fucking Auror for Merlin's sake. Nobody should be able to get into his mind with such ease. It made him uncomfortable, made his skin crawl. 

Corban didn't know where this guy had come from, but he didn't dare try finding out. That information would no doubt cost him far more than he was willing to give. He had already given up too much, and in the time span of an hour, he had gone from a free man to one enslaved by what was no doubt a terribly powerful wizard. 

"I'm still waiting on that answer, Yaxley," Tom stated impatiently.

"Alright," the blonde sighed, "You've got a deal."

"I'm happy to hear that," Tom smiled, "but you're not accepted into my ranks just yet."

"No?" he asked, eyeing Tom curiously.

"No," Tom responded, "You've given me no reason to trust you. I'm not about to send you off on an important mission without you gaining my trust first."

"Then what do I need to do?" Yaxley leaned forward in his seat.

"Go about your day," Tom shrugged, "Wait for my orders. I expect you to be at my beck and call. When my orders arrive, I expect them to be carried out immediately. Anything less than perfection is not acceptable. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Yaxley nodded firmly.

"Very good," Tom leaned back, "You are dismissed. Have a good day, Corban Yaxley."

"Thank you," Yaxley stood, his legs shakier than he expected, "You as well."

When the doors closed behind him, Tom relaxed. The leather chair was a comfortable one, but Tom was still stiff. He had been doing this for the past few days, and he would continue on for at least the next week. There were still quite a few people he had planned to meet with. It would be nothing compared to when he really began recruiting, but these were important pawns he needed on the board. When he had all of his pieces in place, he could begin his plans to move forward.

* * *

Tom awoke with a gasp, his eyes darting open. He scanned the room, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Every room at Malfoy Manor was grand, and well decorated, but they were all the same. After awhile, the repetitiveness caused the eyes to tire, and Tom had grown very tired of these rooms. 

It had been almost two weeks, and he was still at least a few days out from finishing his work here. He was becoming irritable, and he wanted nothing more than to go back to the home he had been frequenting for the past few months and see the woman that occupied his mind. Tom had no reason to miss Serina. They weren't together, and despite his efforts, he had no way of knowing if they ever would be again. He didn't even know if she was missing him. 

Tom shifted under his blankets, and hissed. He was reminded why he had woken up in the first place as his hard cock slid along the silk sheets. He had been dreaming about her. It wasn't one of the dreams he'd had in the past where she left and forgot about him. No, this had been quite the pleasant dream, one he now wished he hadn't woken up from. It had just started getting good. 

Instead, he was awake, and debating on how to handle his current problem. There was no chance he could fall back asleep without handling this. Rolling onto his back, Tom propped open his legs and reached between them, giving himself an experimental tug. It didn't feel as good as the smooth sheets underneath him, but the sheets alone weren't going to do the trick. Tom held his right arm out, summoning a bottle of lube from the bedside table, and poured a bit into the palm of his hand.

Tom worked himself with steady strokes, biting his lip to try to keep his breathing steady. The room was completely silent other than the noises he was making, and it wouldn't do for someone to walk in and check on him if he started to get too loud. His hand felt good, but it still wasn't enough. He rolled over, and ground into the sheets, biting back a moan at the feeling. Fuck, that felt good. He set up a steady pace, grinding into the bed in time with his hand, twisting his wrist occasionally to add just the right amount of friction. A jolt of pleasure shot up his spine, and Tom had to bite down on his pillow to stifle his loud groan. 

He stilled for a moment, listening closely to make sure he hadn't alerted anybody. Everyone should be sleeping, seeing as it was well after midnight, but he could never be sure. When he was met with silence, he thrust into his hand again. The sheets felt nice, but he still felt like he needed more. He wanted so much more. He wanted Serina to be underneath him, taking him and begging for more. He wanted to hear her moan, wanted to hear his name on her lips. She wasn't here though, and he was left with an uncomfortably hard cock and silk bedding to work with. 

Tom chuckled to himself as a thought crossed his mind. Without allowing himself to think on it for long, Tom reached up and grabbed one of his pillows. They were covered in the same fabric as the bed, and he could get a much better feeling from one of them than he could the stiff mattress below him. He positioned the plush pillow between his legs and thrust, running the underside of his cock along the smooth fabric.

"Fuck," he cursed with a gasp.

He arched his back as he ran his length along the pillow, the sensation sending little jolts of pleasure through him. Tom picked up the pace, feeling the familiar coil in his abdomen, and knowing he was getting close. He reached down and gripped his cock, thrusting into his hand. He pumped himself in time with his thrusts, the silk fabric running along his tip and driving him mad. Tom bit his lip hard, feeling the skin give underneath his teeth and blood ooze from the cut as he held back moans. His hips thrust sporadically before stilling, his mouth hung open and muscles tensing as he came onto the pillow.

He didn't know if he made a sound when he came, the blood rushing to his head deafening any other sound around him. He panted heavily as he tried to listen for any sign of life outside of his room. Someone could be standing on the other side listening to him, and he wouldn't know. At the moment, he didn't really care. He reached out to his bedside table and grabbed his wand. Cleaning himself, and the pillow up, he dropped down onto the bed in a panting and sweaty heap.

Tom set his wand back on the bedside table with a heavy hand. His eyelids drooped and he felt sleep threatening to take over. Before he gave it the chance, he reached out and shoved the pillow off of the bed. The last thing he wanted was to wake up snuggling up to the pillow he'd just fucked. He'd have to remember to request new bedding in the morning, preferably a fabric that didn't feel so bloody good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom returns from his hiatus  
> Serina has a confession to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I just would like to give you all a heads up, there is a scene in this chapter where two characters are speaking in Russian. Instead of Google translating a whole conversation in Russian, I've marked the parts spoken in Russian in bold so you know the difference. If any of this is confusing or hard to follow, please don't hesitate to let me know, and I can find a way to make it easier for everyone! I hope you all enjoy and thank you for sticking around for so long!

Serina twirled around slowly, Roman's hands on her waist keeping her upright as she went through the motion. She placed her hand in his, and moved into the next step. By now, the duo had mastered this, having done this dance many times before. Mrs. Yakov was always kinder to Serina when she was going through her duet, presumably because she didn't despise Roman the way she despised Serina.

When they finished their dance, both parties looked to their coach, awaiting further instructions.

"We will stop there," Mrs. Yakov stated, "It is time for lunch."

Turning her attention to Roman, she repeated what she said in Russian. The man nodded, and stepped off of the stage, followed shortly by Serina. 

"Ms. Selwyn," someone called.

Serina turned her attention to the voice and saw Freddy, the security guard, approaching her. Behind him, stood Tom, his eyes fixated on her.

"This man says he knows you," Freddy stated, stopping in front of her.

"That's correct," Serina nodded shortly.

"Is it ok that he's here?" Freddy asked, giving her a pointed look.

Serina smiled, "It's ok. Thank you, Freddy."

Freddy nodded before turning and walking back towards the entrance. Tom smiled at the man as he left before turning his attention back to Serina.

"Hello, Serina," Tom greeted as he stopped in front of her.

"Tom," she responded brightly, "What are you doing here?"

Tom shrugged, "I was in the area, and thought I'd stop by to see you."

"In the area?" she smirked, "You were just wandering around the streets of London?"

He chuckled and looked away, "Maybe I took a bit of a detour."

"Where have you been?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Serina hadn't seen Tom in weeks, and he had disappeared without any explanation. She'd wanted to ask her roommates if they knew anything, but she didn't want them asking why she was interested in Tom's whereabouts. They hadn't seemed worried about his absence, so instead of questioning them she had kept it in, and allowed her mind to dwell. 

"Malfoy's," he explained quietly, "I've been working."

"Working," she repeated, eyeing him, "On what?"

"New recruits," he said vaguely, "Details I can't get into at the moment. Who is…"

When Tom jutted his chin in the direction of Roman, Serina grinned.

"My duet partner," she explained.

"Oh," Tom responded shortly.

"Roman!" Serina called across the studio.

The man in question turned to look at her. She motioned for him, and he walked over to the pair.

"Tom," Serina motioned between the two men, "Roman. Roman, Tom."

"It's nice to meet you, Roman," Tom held out a hand to the man.

Roman took it with an awkward smile.

"He doesn't speak English," Serina explained at Tom's curious look.

"Oh," Tom breathed, "What language does he speak then?"

"Priyatno poznakomit'sya, Tom," Roman greeted.

"Russian," Tom answered his own question, "Priyatno poznakomit'sya, Roman."

Serina couldn't stop herself as she rolled her eyes, "Of course you speak Russian."

"Do you not?" he questioned, "How has this...partnership worked out if neither of you understand each other?"

"Mostly body language," she admitted, "and some specific hand gestures. It's been a journey to say the least."

" **It's exciting to speak with someone who understands me other than the coach** ,"  Roman chuckled.

" **I'm glad to hear that** ,"  Tom responded with a warm smile,  " **How are you liking it here in London**?"

" **It's beautiful** ,"  Roman complimented,  " **A lot more muggles than in Russia. The women are easy on the eyes as well**."

Tom grinned,  " **Yes. I must agree with you on both counts**."

" **How long have you known Serina**?"  Roman asked.

Serina had no clue what the two men were saying to each other, but judging by their body language and Tom's smile, she could only assume they were having a pleasant conversation. At the sound of her name, she eyed her partner, wondering what he was saying about her.

" **I've known her for a number of years** ,"  Tom explained,  " **We've only recently become reacquainted**."

" **So you two are long time friends**?"  Roman asked.

Tom nodded,  " **You could say that, yes**."

Roman sighed with a smile,  " **Thank Merlin. When she called me over here I was worried she was about to introduce me to her boyfriend**."

" **Why would that worry you**?" Tom asked, furrowing his brows.

Roman smiled sheepishly and looked away before responding,  " **Well, I'm interested in her. The language barrier has made things tough, but I hope to get the point across before this production is over**."

Tom's smile faded from his face. Serina wasn't sure if it was because her brain was working overtime trying to figure out what was being said, or if she just knew Tom that well, but she could sense the conversation had taken a turn. The fact that Roman was still smiling said that either Serina was reading things wrong, or her duet partner hadn't noticed Tom's change in mood just yet. 

" **Is that so**?" Tom asked.

Roman nodded, turning his gaze back to Tom,  " **Yes. Actually, since you two seem to be close, maybe you could put in a good word for me. Nudge her in the right direction, if you know what I mean**."

" **Are you saying you'd like me to convince Serina to fuck you**?"  Tom asked bluntly.

Roman looked taken aback, not expecting Tom to say what he did. When the smile dropped from Roman's face, Serina could tell that her first instinct was correct. The conversation had stopped being pleasant, and it seemed like Tom was the one to cause the change.

"Tom," Serina hissed, "I don't know what you're saying, but I get the sense you're being an arsehole."

"It's fine," he responded to her shortly, his eyes not leaving Roman's.

Tom continued as if he hadn't been interrupted,  " **Am I correct in my assumption**?"

" **I was thinking more along the lines of a date** ,"  Roman countered defensively.

Tom chuckled darkly,  " **You think she'd give you the time of day if she wasn't forced to work with you**?"

" **I don't know** ,"  Roman admitted,  " **That's why I wanted to ask her out on a date. Listen, I apologize if I've offended you. It wasn't my intention. This is exactly why I asked how you knew her**."

" **How I know her and what I think of her are two very different things** ,"  Tom growled,  " **She is mine. You keep your fucking hands off of her**."

" **Good luck with that** ,"  Roman laughed,  " **Considering the work I do with her, my hands are on her on a regular basis**."

Tom took an angry step towards the blonde, and Serina held out an arm to stop him.

"Tom," she snapped, gaining his attention, "Stop being an arsehole to my colleague."

"I'm not being an arsehole," he countered.

"If I know anything about you, it's that I know when you're being an arsehole," she stated firmly, "Apologize to him."

"Apologize?" Tom asked incredulously, turning his eyes to her, "For what? You have no idea what we're even talking about."

"I've heard my name enough times," she told him, "and I've watched you become less and less pleasant. So apologize."

"I'm not going to apologize for defending you," he growled.

"You're not defending me," she rolled her eyes, "You're being a dick. Now apologize before I have security forcibly remove you from the building."

Tom shot her a shocked look. He tried coming up with an argument, but wasn't able to. Finally, his tense muscles relaxed and he slumped next to her.

"Apologize," she ordered again.

"I heard you the first three times," he snapped, cutting his eyes at her before turning them back to Roman.

" **I apologize for being rude to you** ,"  Tom grumbled reluctantly.

Roman chuckled, a surprised look on his face. It made Tom almost immediately regret doing as Serina said. Had she not been standing right next to him, the threat of kicking him out on her tongue, he would have taken the apology back. The whole reason he was here was to see her. He missed her, for Merlin's sake. He wasn't about to let this walking nesting doll ruin his chance to spend some time with her.

" **Wow** ,"  Roman smirked,  " **Maybe I don't stand a chance against you. She obviously has you wrapped around her finger**."

Tom grit his teeth, but didn't let the man's taunts pull anymore words from him. Serina grabbed Tom by the wrist and pulled him away. Tom followed with practically no resistance.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked once they were out of the building. 

Tom shot her a frustrated look as she released his wrist and glared up at him.

"You don't know the things he was saying to me," Tom explained, "He was planning on asking you out on a date."

"Seriously?" she chuckled, "That's adorable."

"Adorable?" he spat.

Serina rolled her eyes and began walking down the sidewalk. Tom kept pace with her, following her wherever she was going.

"Yes, adorable," she responded, "There's a hard language barrier there yet he still planned on finding a way to ask me out. That's adorable if you ask me."

"You and I apparently have very different outlooks on the situation," he grumbled.

"Are you jealous?" she asked, cutting her eyes at him.

"Of course I'm jealous," he growled.

"You have no right getting jealous," she told him as they walked into a small store, "If anything, I deserve to be jealous."

"Why would you be jealous?" he asked, "I haven't done anything to make you jealous."

Serina shot him a pointed look as she stopped at the counter of the restaurant.

"Hello Serina!" the man behind the counter greeted, "I was wondering if I'd see you today. The usual?"

Serina nodded, and motioned to Tom, "And whatever he wants."

The man behind the counter switched his focus to Tom, who seemed to be caught by surprise.

"Do you need a minute to look over the menu, sir?" the employee asked.

"Yes, please," Tom nodded.

When the employee walked off and left them alone, Tom turned his attention back to Serina, waiting for an answer.

"Figure out what you want," she pointed to the menu on the wall, "I'm on a time constraint here."

"What are you jealous of?" he asked before looking up and scanning his eyes over the menu.

"You've just spent the past three weeks at Malfoy's," she explained quietly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"You do realize I am aware that you've slept with Malfoy, right?" she raised a brow at him.

Tom looked down at her with a curious look, "That was years ago."

"So," she shrugged, "We were years ago."

"That's different," Tom sighed, "We're different."

"You've fucked Malfoy," she stated matter-of-factly, "and seeing as you were 'working', I'm sure Malfoy wasn't the only one there. You've also fucked Dolohov, Black, Lestrange…"

"Ok," Tom cut her off, "I get it, but all of that happened before we dated, and none of that has happened since."

"Can I answer any questions for you, sir?" the man behind the counter returned.

Tom turned his attention to the employee, "The turkey sounds nice."

"Would you like white bread with that?" he asked.

"Wheat, please," Tom stated.

"Anything else for you two?" he asked.

"No, thank you," Serina smiled, "You can add it to the tab."

"I can pay for my own food," Tom countered, reaching into his pocket.

"I'm sure you can," Serina smiled, "but the studio has a running tab, and I'm not worried about adding your food to it."

The man walked away, not giving Tom the chance to purchase his own meal.

"The point stands," Serina continued their conversation as if they hadn't been interrupted, "You spent the past few weeks with people you have a history with. Whether that history was a long time ago, or just a one time thing, is irrelevant. There's no reason for you to get angry at someone I work with for developing a crush on me. Roman and I have worked together for a number of months. Sometimes these things happen."

"So I'm supposed to just let him flirt with you?" Tom grumbled.

"Yea," Serina nodded, "He's allowed to flirt with me. You simply have to understand I have no interest in flirting back, and trust that I can handle myself."

Tom looked down at the floor, pushing a bit of dirt around on the grimy tile, "Does that mean you're not going to sleep with him?"

Serina laughed, looking him over. He looked up and shot her an angry look, not appreciating the fact that she was laughing at him, in public no less.

"Honestly Tom, I promise I'm not as much of a slut as you make me out to be. I don't fuck everything that looks at me," she explained with a grin.

"That's not what I'm saying," he huffed.

"Order up!" the man called from behind the counter.

Serina walked up to the counter, grabbing both her and Tom's sandwiches. She bid the employee farewell before exiting the shop and heading back to the dance studio.

"You're so insanely worried I'm going to sleep with someone else that you forget the reason we split up in the first place," Serina told him.

"I haven't forgotten," Tom cut his eyes at her, "The reason I'm worried that you'll sleep with someone else is because if you do, then it means I'm not the one on your mind."

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, Serina turned and faced Tom. She held his gaze with a serious look.

"You are always on my mind," she said firmly, "You've been the only thing on my mind for the past three bloody weeks, and you haven't even been around. I haven't slept with anybody since you, because I have no interest in anybody else. You're trying so hard to show me you're worth taking back, and you don't even realize that there's no point. You're winning, Tom. Stop worrying."

Tom didn't realize his mouth was hanging open until he closed it to swallow. The lump in his throat didn't go away when he did. Neither did the warmth in his chest. He wasn't used to feeling this way. He wasn't used to feeling. It was something only Serina could do to him, and after being so cold for the past few weeks, he had forgotten she could make him feel at all. Her hand in his sent sparks up his arm, and he almost jerked away in surprise at the feeling.

"Come on," she gave him a tug, "I've got about ten minutes to shove this food in my face before I get back to work."

Tom chuckled breathily, and allowed her to lead him back to her work. He wanted to say something, to have some sort of response to her confession, but his throat was dry, and mind blank. He had no idea what to say, and he wasn't sure his voice would work correctly if he did. Instead, he gripped her hand a bit tighter and pulled her closer to him as they walked side by side. She responded by leaning her cheek against his arm and lacing her fingers a bit more into his.

Tom sat with her as they ate, watching as she did exactly as she said she would, and shoved her sandwich into her face. He only took a few bites out of his own sandwich, not having the heart to tell her he'd eaten right before coming to see her. Their time together was over far too quickly, and Tom wished he could tell Serina's coach to sod off and let him spend time with her. He refrained from getting aggressive with another one of Serina's coworkers, and instead decided to return once she was finished with work.

"You do realize walking me home entails walking to the back of the building and disapparating to my front yard, right?" Serina chuckled.

Tom nodded, "Yes, I do realize that. I would still like to walk you home after work."

"Ok," Serina smiled brightly at him, "I'm off around six, then."

Tom reached up and brushed the backs of his fingers along her cheek, "I'll see you at six."

* * *

When the work day was over, Tom returned for Serina. Most of her coworkers were gone for the day, Roman included, so the studio was more empty than before. Serina was no longer in the tight clothing she was wearing when he first showed up. She had changed into clothing that looked a bit more comfortable. A pair of loose trousers and a regular t-shirt. Tom checked his watch curiously before looking up at Serina as she approached him.

"Am I late?" he asked, "You did say six, right?"

Serina chuckled, "You're not late. Practice finishes early for some people."

"Oh," he nodded, "I could have come earlier."

"It's ok. I'm not one of those lucky people," she smiled.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am," she nodded, "Shall we?"

Tom held out his arm, and Serina hooked hers in it. Tom grinned down at her as he led her out of the building. He didn't know where else to go beyond this, so he allowed Serina to lead the rest of the way. She turned right, and took them to the back of the building, which was surrounded by tall fences.

"Considering our location, we've got to be careful where we disapparate," she told him, "Dancers have gotten in trouble with the Ministry in the past for not making sure they weren't seen."

"Why did they put the studio in the center of a muggle city then?" Tom asked.

"Hey, Selwyn!" someone shouted, interrupting their conversation.

Serina turned her head to look behind her, trying to find the person calling out her name. Most of her coworkers didn't call her by her last name, so the voice surprised her. Before she got the chance to locate the person, something hit her in the face, causing her head to jerk to the side. The impact was so hard it jolted her body forward, and she lost her balance, her arm sliding out of Tom's as she tumbled to the ground. Something wet and sticky covered her right eye, and her head throbbed. She wasn't able to focus on what was going on around her for a few moments, but she knew she heard shouting from more than one person. 

Serina wiped her eye and saw blood on her hand. Whatever hit her must have cut her. She turned back once the world was no longer spinning, and saw Chris standing at the entrance to the lot. Tom was standing between the two of them, his wand drawn and pointed at Chris. 

"Get out of my way before I kill you too!" Chris shouted.

Tom laughed, a dark, humorless sound, "You think I'm the one dying tonight?"

Serina struggled to get to her feet, knowing if she didn't intervene soon, this would end very badly. Neither of the men were stable enough to keep this duel contained, and Serina would have to stop it before it got any further.

Chris noticed Serina stand, and switched his focus to her.

"No, she's the one dying tonight," Chris spat angrily, "If anybody deserves it, it's her."

Tom held his arm out to Serina, keeping his eyes on Chris. She grabbed it, needing something to balance herself on.

"Confringo!" Chris shouted, directing the spell at Serina.

Serina plastered herself to Tom's back, the spell whizzing past them and exploding behind them.

"Avada…" Tom began

A strong pinch cut him off, and Serina landed in her front yard with Tom before he could finish the incantation. She dropped to the ground, wincing in pain.

"What the…" Tom looked around, confused about where they were.

"You cannot use the fucking Killing Curse at my job, Tom," Serina grit through clenched teeth.

Tom turned around and looked down at the girl lying on the grass. She was clenching her left arm, and Tom noticed blood oozing through her fingers. He dropped to his knees beside her.

"Shit," he cursed, "Did he get you?"

"No," she growled, "I fucking splinched myself."

"Damn," he cursed again, "Come on. Let's get inside and fix you up."

Tom wrapped an arm around Serina's waist and hoisted her to her feet. Serina leaned on him, her balance still not back completely. Opening the front door, the pair walked in and made a beeline for the washroom.

"Where are your potions kept?" Tom asked.

"In the kitchen, why?" Walden answered.

Tom's eyes shot up to the man, not expecting him to be there. He was seated next to Rosier, who was getting to his feet, a shocked look on his face.

"The bloody hell happened?" Rosier asked.

"Chris happened," Serina growled, "Can you get the Essence of Dittany?"

"Damn," he cursed, running to the kitchen, "Did you splinch yourself?"

"Yea," Serina nodded.

Tom set her down on the lavatory and got to work. He grabbed the potion vial from Rosier and dropped the liquid on her arm, which was twisted in an odd angle from her elbow to her wrist. Opening the cabinet, he located a roll of gauze and some medical tape. Tom wrapped her arm in the gauze and secured it with a bit of tape on each end. Moving his focus to the injury on her face, Tom worked on cleaning the blood that had dripped down her face to her neck.

"We're supposed to be leaving," Rosier explained, "but if you need us to stay, we will."

Serina looked up at him, well, as best as she could with Tom keeping her head still.

"No," she told him, "It's ok. It's just a cut, I'll be fine. You two have had this planned out for weeks. Don't let me get in the way."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "Do we need to go dispose of a body or anything?"

Serina chuckled, ignoring the fact that Evan Rosier sounded dead serious, "No. I intervened before it got to that point. You two go have a nice dinner. My arm is already fixed up, and this," she pointed to her face, "is well on it's way. Go, before you're late. I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Ok," Evan sighed, "but if you need us, don't hesitate. Send a fucking howler if you have to. Promise?"

"Promise," Serina nodded.

Rosier turned his gaze to Tom, who cut his eyes at the man. Serina could tell Tom had mouthed something to the man, but was unable to make out what he had said. Rosier simply gave him a short nod before disappearing from Serina's vision. She heard the front door close shortly after, indicating the pair had left. 

Tom finished cleaning the blood from her face and neck, and was focusing on staunching the bleeding from her eyebrow. Whatever hit her had split the skin, and he was having difficulty getting the wound to close, even with the healing spells he knew.

"Have you got anything in the cupboard that will help keep this closed?" Tom asked after a moment.

Serina looked up at him and saw frustration brewing in his eyes. His complete and full attention was on her injury, and he was irritated that he was unable to fix it. Reaching up, Serina grabbed the bit of gauze he was holding to her eyebrow so he could have his hand free.

"There should be a little green vial on the right," she told him, "You'll know it when you see it. It's very green."

Tom turned around and dove into the cupboard, searching for the vial in question. He found it after a moment and popped the top.

"You don't have to use much," she told him quickly, "Just put a bit of the liquid on some gauze and dab it over the cut. It should help keep it closed."

Tom followed her orders, dabbing the bright green liquid onto the oozing cut on her eyebrow. It did just as she said it would, holding the skin together and staunching the continuous flow of blood.

Tom set the vial aside after replacing the top and worked on wiping away the remaining blood. His brows were knit together, and his eyes fiercely focused on his task. Serina found herself mesmerized by him, unable to tear her gaze away. His eyes darted about, checking to make sure he didn't miss a spot. When he was satisfied with his work, he turned his eyes back to her left arm, ensuring the gauze was secure.

Tom looked up, noticing her intense gaze on him, and furrowed his brows in silent questioning. Serina hadn't realized she looked sad until Tom mirrored the look on her face. She didn't like the look on his features. She wanted to erase the sadness from his eyes. 

Leaning forward, Serina stood up from her seat. Tom placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to stop her from standing. She shrugged them off, pushing past his grip and slamming her lips to his. Tom planted his hands onto the counter behind him, and Serina's hands rested on his as she moved in closer, pressing herself to his chest.

When the kiss was broken, they were both left breathless. The sadness in Tom's eyes was gone, replaced with bliss. They were half lidded and slightly glazed over, the kiss making his mind fuzzy.

"Merlin's beard. I believe I've missed you," Tom groaned.

Serina grinned, "You have no idea."

"Bloody hell I want you," Tom hissed, "I want to make you cry out my name, but I know now is not the time for that." 

"I swear to Merlin," Serina growled, "If you don't, I'll never forgive you."

"Damn," Tom cursed before claiming her lips once again. 

Serina responded feverently, her good arm reaching up to tangle in his hair. Tom wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her out of the small room. Together, they managed to make it up the stairs, only breaking their kiss when they stopped at Serina's closed bedroom door. She reached down and turned the knob, swinging it open and pulling Tom inside by his shirt. He kicked it closed with his heel before capturing her lips again. She took clumsy steps through her bedroom, trying her best to not trip over an article of clothing on her way to the bed. 

When the backs of her knees hit the mattress, they bent involuntarily and she pulled Tom down with her as she fell backwards onto the bed. Tom reached out, catching himself before his full weight fell on top of her. He tugged at her shirt, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull it over her head before returning to her lips. Serina yanked at his shirt as he unbuttoned her trousers, both of them needing the other more exposed than they currently were. 

Tom lifted up and off the bed to unclasp his trousers and shove them down, giving Serina the room she needed to kick hers off. He looked down on her nude form, and paused for a few moments, taking the time to look her over. 

Last time, he hadn't had the chance to see her. Last time was fast, desperate, sloppy. It had been like the times they'd hooked up before they became a couple. Back in school, when she was nothing more than a good fuck to him. Back then, he hadn't had the time to undress her and marvel in the beauty that was Serina. Not until they had become a couple did he get the chance to see what so many others never got to see. He got to see Serina, in all of her beauty, all of her flaws, all of her smooth skin and supple curves.

This reminded him of back then, when her body was new to him. It was new to him now, the years changing her into a more matured, perfected work of art. He could see the hard work she had put into her body. The effort she had put forth to become the dancer she had always wanted to be. He could see the mistakes she had made, the scars left behind from the falls she had taken. It all blended together to create the utter perfection lying on the bed, waiting for none other than him. When his eyes met hers, he was floored by the desperation present in them. She wanted, no, needed him. Not anybody else, just him. 

Tom leaned forward and caged her in his arms, capturing her lips once again and inhaling sharply at the pleasure such a simple act could give him. Tom Riddle had always been in charge of his own life, until he met Serina Selwyn. He would give her anything she asked for. He would give her his own life if it would make her happy. Anything for her.

Serina wrapped her leg around Tom's waist and ground into him, earning a groan from his lips as her cunt slid along his cock. He broke the kiss, looking down on her with half lidded, glazed over eyes. 

"Do you want me?" he asked, his voice husky with desire.

"Yes," she nodded quickly.

"Do you need me?" he asked, leaning down to drag his lips along her jawline.

"Yes," she hummed.

"Say it," he whispered in her ear, "Say you need me."

"Tom," she whined, "Tom I need you. I need you so fucking bad."

Tom leaned back and positioned himself at her core, sliding into her agonizingly slow. He wanted to fuck her into the mattress, slam into her with each thrust and have her screaming his name, and he would, but not yet. Right now, he needed to go slow. He needed Serina to feel him. Needed to show her what she did to him. He was already achingly hard, and they hadn't even gotten started yet. Tom needed to make sure Serina could feel how hard he was for her. How desperate she made him. He would show her that, with every inch he gave her, until he bottomed out, his hips making contact with her thighs.

Serina was gripping his arm tightly, her nails digging into the flesh, and threatening to break the skin there. Her walls were fluttering around him, and Tom could only hope she was as close as he was. Pulling out just as slowly as he'd entered her, Tom stopped when just the very tip of him was inside her.

"Tom," Serina breathed.

Tom opened his eyes, not knowing they were shut until now, and looked down at her. Serina's brows were knit tightly together, and her mouth was hung open, small pants causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly.

"Tom please," she begged, "Fuck me."

The words sent a shiver up his spine. How could he deny that request? Without warning, he slammed into her, burying himself to the hilt once again. Serina arched off of the bed, a loud moan rippling up from her lungs. Tom didn't give her time to process his intensity, pulling out and slamming into her once again. Serina reached forward desperately, wrapping her one good arm around his neck and pulling him down to her. She pressed her forehead to his as he set up a brutal pace, snapping his hips into hers with a primal need. 

Wrapping both legs around his waist, Serina gained the leverage needed to meet him thrust for thrust. She arched into him, crying out his name loudly when his thrust hit just right. Tom shifted, pistoning into her and focusing on the spot that kept his name on her lips. He was close, too close for comfort, and he needed to make sure he made her cum. Tom needed to see her come undone underneath him.

Tom's hips jerked involuntarily, and he felt his orgasm rushing forth. Slamming into her with a few more desperately placed thrusts, Tom came with Serina's name on his lips. Serina felt her own orgasm crash over her, her vision blurring at the intensity of it. When Tom's fingers clamped around her throat, Serina reached up and dug her nails into his back, the unexpected asphyxiation increasing her orgasm tenfold. 

When Serina regained focus, she noticed Tom laying beside her, still panting heavily. She reached out, placing a limp hand on his chest. Tom's head rolled to the side, and he met her eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he was still too out of breath to manage it. Instead, he loosely tugged at her arm, silently telling her to come to him. Serina shimmied the short distance to him and dropped her head onto his chest. His heart was racing, and she could hear his deep breaths amid his heartbeat. 

They laid there in silence for several minutes, both of them needing the time to catch their breath. They were a sweaty mess, and the room wreaked of sex, but neither of them cared. All that mattered was that they were both saited and happy.

"Fuck, I missed you," Tom finally spoke after what felt like an eternity of silence.

Serina chuckled breathily, "Yea, I missed you too."

Tom's arm wrapped around her possessively, holding her to him, "How's your arm? I really tried to be conscious of it."

Serina wriggled her fingers on the wrapped up arm, "It's fine. Honestly, I don't think I'd feel it if it hurt right now anyways."

"You should have let me kill him," Tom stated.

"Probably," she smiled, "Just not where I work."

"You wouldn't have splinched yourself if you had just let me kill him," he explained.

"Would you like to put your cock away before you start an argument?" she asked with a grin, "I think that would be a smart move on your part."

"I'm not arguing," he countered, reaching up to tilt her head back so she would look at him, "I'm simply stating a fact."

"Here's a fact for you," Serina raised a brow at him, "You're an arsehole."

"Yes," he nodded in agreement, "but I'm your arsehole. Or rather...was…"

The room went silent, and suddenly the air became thick between the two occupants.

"Maybe I should get dressed…" Tom cleared his throat.

Tom made a move to get up, but Serina stopped him. Planting her arm on his chest, she pushed herself off the bed and swung a leg over his waist to straddle him.

"I wasn't serious," she told him, "You don't have to."

"No," he agreed, attempting to shift underneath her, "but I probably should."

"Didn't I already tell you that you're winning?" she asked, refusing to budge.

"What does that even mean?" he huffed, "I'm winning? Against what?"

"Against my own bloody logic," she rolled her eyes, "Against the boundaries I've set for myself."

"So you've thought about me a few times," he looked away, "What does that matter? It doesn't change anything."

"I've thought about you a lot," she explained, "and it does change things. It changes a lot, at least for me."

"How?" he asked, "How does thinking about me change anything for you?"

"You're not good for me, Tom," she snapped, "You never were. We never should have started this in the first place. I should have told you no back then."

Tom grit his teeth and furrowed his brows, not liking the direction their post coital conversation had taken.

"Why didn't you?" he asked, "It would have saved you a lot of trouble if you had."

"I didn't want to tell you no," she told him, "I wanted you. I wanted to know you were mine. I wanted to fucking lay claim to that. You thought you were high and mighty because I was hanging on your arm, but I was the one to tame Tom fucking Riddle."

Tom turned his gaze back to her, surprised at what he was hearing. He had never looked at it that way. Back then, he fought to justify the time he'd spent with her. The time he was supposed to be spending on his work. He had felt on top of the world, knowing he had convinced her to give him a chance when he knew he didn't deserve it. She looked good walking the halls by his side, her fingers laced in his. He liked the looks of jealousy he'd gotten, and he knew some of them were directed towards her. She had tamed him, and he hadn't even realized it until now. Tom had slept with half the bloody school before she accepted his request, and he hadn't slept with another person after they split. 

"You're not good for me," she repeated, quieter this time, "You're dangerous. You almost killed somebody in broad fucking daylight."

"I would never hurt you," he countered.

"You have hurt me," she spat.

"Not…" he stumbled, "That's different. I would never lay a hand on you. I would never harm you. You know that."

"I do know that, yes," she nodded, "I don't give a shit if you kill people, Tom. I figured that was a given. The type of person you are, the people you associate with, your plans, that's what makes you dangerous. Even if you weren't planning on dismantling the wizarding world, you'd still be dangerous. That's just who you are. Being around you puts me at risk, even if not by your hand."

"I'm taking precautions to prevent that," he explained, "That's why I've been gone for the past three weeks, so I don't bring those people around you. I don't want them associating you with me, thinking they can use you against me. Trust me Serina, I've thought this through."

"I don't doubt you have," she sighed, "but that doesn't make it any less risky."

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, "I'll stop everything. I'll put everything behind me, give it all up. It doesn't matter to me. Not when it comes to you."

"You would walk away from everything you've been doing for the past, I don't even know how long, for me?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded without hesitation, "At the drop of a hat."

"That's not ok," she shook her head, "That's a sure fire way to make you resent me later in life. I could never allow that to happen."

"Then what do I have to do?" he asked, "Tell me what I have to do to get you back."

Serina shook her head and looked away, "That's why you're winning. Despite my logic, despite every angle I look at things, I can't find a way for both of us to make out on this deal. I can't find a way to make sure you're achieving your goals, I'm achieving mine, and both of us are in a good place. It's not possible, not without something drastic changing for one of us."

"I don't see how that's considered winning," he said quietly.

"It's considered winning, because despite all of that I still want you back," she sighed, turning back to look at him.

Serina watched as the realization dawned on Tom. His features went from disappointed, to confused, to shocked, to happy.

"Are you...are you serious?" he asked.

Serina sighed, "I would not joke about something like that."

Tom sat up, causing Serina to shift in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, looking her in the eye with a smile.

"You're really going to give me another chance?" he asked, still unable to process it.

Serina nodded again, "I am, but there are stipulations."

"Of course," he said seriously, "What are they?"

"First off, you can't just up and leave like that again," she told him, "Don't disappear for three fucking weeks without me knowing where you went. Second off, I know what you do is dangerous, and the Knights I don't know are dangerous, but that doesn't mean you can just hide me away for my own protection. I know the risks I'm taking by doing this. Let me make those decisions for myself. If I don't want someone over here, then that's nonnegotiable. If I want to come with you to Malfoy manor, or wherever else you go, then you had better have a bloody good reason to tell me no."

"Understood," he nodded firmly, "but you have to respect my reasoning if I do tell you no. Like you said, some of these guys are dangerous, and I do not trust them. I would not put it past them to try using you against me."

"I'm more of a force to be reckoned with then they know," she countered.

"I agree," Tom grinned, "but the point stands. If I've got a valid reason, then you have to respect that decision."

"Understood," Serina nodded, "One last thing."

"Ok," Tom listened intently.

"I swear to Merlin," Serina pointed a stern finger at him, "If this ends the same way it did last time, I will not only break up with you, and never give you another chance, I will make sure I ruin your life. I will humiliate you in front of every single one of your Knights, and whoever else happens to be around at that moment. I will make sure they lose every ounce of respect they have for you. I am not playing around this time. Do not fuck with me. Understand?"

Tom grinned, "You're so bloody sexy when you're serious."

Serina raised a brow at him, shooting him a look that was meant to be intimidating. Apparently, it hadn't intimidated Tom in the least, because his grin just grew into a full blown toothy smile.

"I understand," he eventually responded, "Trust me, if I fuck this up again, I deserve anything you can throw at me. I highly doubt I'm stupid enough to make the same mistake twice, though."

"We shall see," Serina rolled her eyes at him.

"You have my word, I won't make the same mistake this time," Tom assured her, "You're all I need."

"I feel like you gave me your word last time," Serina hummed.

Gripping her hips, Tom lifted Serina off of his lap and tossed her onto the bed beside him, rolling over to pin her to the plush mattress.

"I don't think I did, actually," he stated, "but this time, you have my word. I promise you, I'm all yours, forever."

"Forever?" she asked.

"Until the end of days," he said softly before leaning down and claiming her lips.


End file.
